If The Ring Fits Or Not
by porce-blaine
Summary: Girls are dying to be Prince Toushiro’s princess! To find his princess, Prince Toushiro will find to whom his mother’s ring will fit! HitsuHina! Full summary inside. :D


Title: If The Ring Fits, Or Not

**Title: If The Ring Fits, Or Not**

**Characters/Pairings: Hitsugaya T. & Hinamori M. ; with an OC (Momo's bestfriend).**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: Girls are dying to be Prince Toushiro's princess! To find his princess, Prince Toushiro will find to whom his mother's ring will fit! Meanwhile, Momo is a peasant village-girl who didn't want to join the 'search', but was forced by her grandmother so she goes! Will the ring fit on her? Find out! MoShi oneshot!**

**Author's Note: Readers! How's life? If you're gonna ask me, I'm fine! Why? Because my former classmates (of course from my previous school) went to my house! Yipee! But I think you're thinking "So what?" Ahaha! It's okay! I was just so happy, ok? Please bear with me. Oh by the way, of course, if there are ups in life, there are downs. Do you guys get what I mean? What's 'down' is… correction. Are… One, I'm gonna lessen the target oneshots of "Destined…" to 12 from 30. Yep. Because, I don't think I can make 30 oneshots on how they met! :D Second, and last, I'm planning to delete "The Greatest Goal". Yeah… Why? You ask? It's because… well… I'm running out of ideas on the next chapters. But, I'm not yet that 100 decided to delete it. Anyways, the 'up' is… right now, I have 5+ (not sure of the count) stories in mind! Ahaha. I'll publish them some time. Right now, I'm working on the start of "The Mishaps of Hinamori Momo". The story is about Momo, of course, and she is unlucky always. You know, like she has a bad luck in life. Her life will be miserable! But don't worry! She will be lucky too, and, as everybody is anticipating, it's a MoShi! MoShi is my own 'name' for HitsuHina. ;) Anyways, I can't publish it now 'coz it's at my laptop! Urgh. I have to transfer it to my USB. Ahaha. Ok! Shut up Rhessa. Ahaha! Oh wait! Momo is OOC here, k? Ok! Here is…**

**-drumroll-**

**If The Ring Fits, Or Not.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach! Everyone knows that! But I wished I did own Bleach! Lol.**

**-Momo's POV-**

The village plaza, or fondly called as the 'town plaza' or the 'plaza' alone, was very crowded. Yes. As in. Super. I mean it! Swear!

The plaza was full, occupied, crowded, whatever, with ladies. Ladies living in the village too. How did I know? Duh. Of course, I was there! I was there, even if I really did not want. Well, I was forced to go there. Really.

Why was I sent there? Simple. The prince was looking for someone to be his princess. And he will be looking among us village-girls. Oh, wrong. Village-ladies. Hello?! I'm sixteen, so I deserve to be called a lady! Right? Just agree.

Well, I didn't want to go really. Why? Come on! It's so crowded there, since almost all village-ladies will be there. It's hot there, for sure. And, a big waste of time. I'd rather help my grandmother sew clothes! Yeah, sewing clothes is our livelihood.

But, my grandmother insisted that I go there! You know the reason? Because, she was hoping I would get chosen as the princess. And if that happens, we will have a progressive life. Duh. What a reason.

Now here I am, part of the line. Long line. Together with me is my bestfriend, Aimi. She was my bestfriend since birth. Kidding. She was my bestfriend ever since I was seven years old. She offered me a piece of bread before, when I had no recess and money one day at school. Now, we are together here. She was hoping to get chosen too, just like the other girls.

"This is crazy." I said, referring to the reason why every lady is gathered here.

"Duh. Momo, we are all just hoping for a better life." Aimi said.

"Whatever, redhead." I teased her.

Aimi snorted. "Well, I might be a redhead, but at least, I stick to my decisions, not like someone there who told she didn't want to come yet she came." She teased back.

"Going here wasn't my decision." I replied.

"Really? Whose decision is it, then?"

"My grandma's."

Aimi laughed.

"What's funny??" I asked.

"Momo, you're still a grandma's girl!"

"Shut up! Stop treating me like a kid."

Aimi just continued laughing.

Then, there was a change in the atmosphere. Before, ladies were gossiping with each other, but now, they are shrugging each other.

"OMG!"

"He's here!"

"The prince is here!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"What does he look like?"

"Is he cute?"

"Is he hot?"

I heard ladies around me say. Nobody from the village saw the prince yet. This will be the first time villagers will see him. So, everyone is curious on the prince's looks.

I looked around, and saw a black carriage coming nearer by a white stallion. The carriage was embedded with gold outlines. It really looked royal. After the stallion's few more steps, they stopped. The guy controlling the horse went down, then opened the door of the carriage. A man in white with a blue sash came out.

"Is that him?!"

"Yuck!"

"He's ugly!"

"My god!"

"I just wasted my time!"

"That's the prince?!"

Many violent reactions were heard from the ladies. Well, I agree. The man who just came out was ugly. I sound mean, but it's true.

I noticed the man clear his throat. He raised his right hand, and closed it into a 'silent' sign. The ladies, stood straight, then kept their mouths shut.

The man in black cleared his throat once more. Then, he started talking.

"Good afternoon, dear ladies. Above all, I would like to tell you that I am not the prince. I am Hayate, the prince's right hand. I am here to tell you important things about the prince's search for his future queen. I would like to start with the rule, maintain proper behavior. Please, act educated. We don't want ladies grabbing the prince, or any other wrongdoings. The prince is a royalty. Remember that. And the most important thing is… the prince will not choose her future queen by looks. The prince will find out to whom his mother's, or the queen's ring will fit. The ring was inherited from the late queen, and she said that the prince should look for the girl to whom it fits. To whom the ring fits, will be the prince's future queen. Thank you. Now, may we call on Prince Toushiro Hitsugaya. Everyone, give respect."

After the man's word, everyone, including me and the man, knelt to show respect to the prince. Then, the prince's right hand opened the carriage door.

Out came a guy. A guy in black attire and a red sash. His black attire was detailed with gold, somehow similar to the carriage. The prince's clothes was a great contrast to his… uhmm… how do you say this… white hair. Yeah. His hair was all white, like snow. His eyes were emerald green. The best eyes I've ever seen. It matched everything on him. When the ladies saw the prince's white hair, they suspected he was old. But, when they saw the face, they gasp, and went head-over-heels for him.

The ladies stood up and went…

"Oh my gosh!"

"HE'S SO HOT!!"

"Choose me prince!"

And other stuffs like that. Aimi was head-over-heels for him too.

"Momo! Isn't he cute?"

I heard Aimi, but I didn't reply. I just dazed at the prince. Yeah, he was cute. Saying 'going here was just a waste of time' makes me want to take it back. I don't regret seeing a guy like him. Now I wish the ring fits me.

The prince's signaled everyone to stand up from kneeling. Everybody stood up. I just stared at the prince's handsome features. Then, I saw him look at my direction. His emerald eyes met mine. And, he smiled. The smile on his lips made him more angelic-faced. I was startled.

"Oh my gosh! He smiled at me!" A girl screamed.

"No! He's smiling at me!" The lady beside her said.

And others who thought they were the ones being smiled at screamed and blushed crazy, while some even fainted. While me, I was like "Is he smiling to me?"

After a few seconds, the prince looked away, and started fitting the ring on the ladies.

The first on the line walked forward, and raised her hand. The prince held her hand and slipped the ring to the girl's ring finger. But the ring stopped slipping halfway. The girl's finger was big for the ring. Finding out that it didn't fit her, the girl stomped away.

Next was a very thin girl. She looked like malnourished. As well as a skeleton. And obviously, the ring was too big for her skinny finger. She raised an eyebrow at the prince, and to the other girls, then walked away.

After the skinny girl, was a kid. Yeah, a little girl. I think she was just desperate. The prince's reaction at her was like: "Huh? Why are you here, kid?" Perhaps she was lost? Lol. The guards approached her, then spoke: "Hey, little girl. This is for ladies only." The girl cocked her eyebrow at the guards, said: "What do you care? I want to try it, ok?" Haha. Desperate girl. The guards chuckled. "But children are not allowed here." This irritated the girl. "What's so funny? Who knows? The ring might fit me, and only me." Then the girl faced the prince. "You're so hot!" Hearing this, the prince had a puzzled look on his face. "Kid, leave." The guards said. Then. The little girl replied. "Nope. Never-evah." She said in a brat-like attitude. Oh, wrong. She really is a brat. A spoiled brat I can say. "Well, you leave us no choice." At once, the guards grabbed the girl and carried her away. "AHHHH!! LET GO OF ME!!" But the little girl had nothing to do against the guards.

When the little girl was gone, many were laughing.

After a dozen or more ladies, it was my turn. I was nervous, my heart was like: "Thump. Thump. Thump." I walked forward carefully, making sure not to trip and embarrass myself in front of everyone, especially Prince Toushiro. I came to him, and raised my hand. Then, he held my hand. His hand was warm. Before slipping the ring, he looked at my eyes. I don't know why, but I can't remove my stare on him. It was like magic was holding our eyes in place. I don't know! A little weird, right? After a long staring, he shook his head then returned to reality. Then, he slowly slipped the ring into my finger.

My heart beated fast and heavily. But… too bad. The ring didn't fit me. Knowing that I failed, my heart felt like breaking into tiny pieces. Tears are about to form at my eyes. The prince removed the ring at my finger. He looked at me, but I had no time for this staring moment. I felt really bad. I ran away. But I didn't go to far, so that I can still see the results. To my surprise, the prince looked disappointed too.

Next was Aimi. She had a sweet smile on her face. But, the smile turned into a frown when the ring didn't fit her. The ring was small. She walked away and looked for me. She saw me, and ran to me. And together, we watched for the results.

One, two, three, and so on girls tried it out, but failed. Until it was the last girl on line, it still didn't fit. How's that? I and Aimi walked closer, waiting for a word from the prince himself or his right-hand man.

The right-hand man of the prince stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"In this town, it seems no one was fortunate to have the ring fit on their finger. But it seems that the prince is unfortunate as well to look for a princess. We have set foot on all towns in the land that we rule over, and yet we haven't found 'the one'." Then, he faced the prince. "Now, Prince Toushiro, what is your decision regarding this matter?"

The prince took steps forward. He shut his eyes, which seemed like thinking deeply, and let out a sigh. He opened his mesmerizing eyes and, scanned the faces of the ladies in front of him, as if looking for someone. He looked left, right, front, and to our direction. He locked his eyes on me and Aimi's direction. I can feel his hypnotizing-like look on… I'm not sure, but it appeared like he was looking at… me. He held my eyes, like a long time of staring at each other. He released me from his melting stare, and looked back on the crowd in front him. I stood still, dazed, yet from the corner of my eye, I can sight that he opened his mouth to speak.

"Hayate is right. We have traveled all the towns we rule over looking for my princess, yet we were unfortunate enough to be unable to find her. The ring fitted no one, no lady in this land, no lady I know." He paused for a while. "But despite all this, I have made my decision. My mother, the queen, told me to look for my princess to whom her ring will fit. But, I think there is a deep meaning behind it. She wanted me to travel the lands, and look for the right one, regardless to whom or if the ring will fit or not. I know my mother wants the best for me, for me to be happy, and to find the righteous lady to be my princess, and queen. That is my mother's last wish: for me to be happy, even if she is not with me already. And, in this town, I have found the one who will make me happy, who I will love, and who is the right one for me. Perhaps the reason why the ring did not fit on someone before her is because I was destined to meet her, to know her. I was disappointed when I found out the ring doesn't fit her as well, but regardless my mother's ring fits her or not, I am decided."

When the prince stopped, the ladies were murmuring to each other. Some were like…

"It's me!"

"Shut up! It's me, ok?"

"Ambitious bitches, it's me!"

"I'm the one he will pick!"

"No! It's me for sure!"

"I will be the new princess!"

"Whatever! I am the next queen!"

Those were some statements I heard above all other ones. I tried to ignore them, yet they were to loud that they disrupted my thoughts. I was wishing it was me. I know it's weird, but I can feel inside me, I am wishing it is me.

The prince's right-hand man raised one of his hand and said "SILENCE!"

At once, the ladies shut up. The prince restarted talking.

"I have decided, and the one I chose is…" He raised his hand, sticked his pointing finger and started pointing to…

"You." I stared, bedazzled, at his hand. It was pointing to… me. No, it was Aimi. No, it was me, no! I looked behind me to see if someone else was there, but there was no one. I shrugged. My eyes were widened. All ladies, including Aimi, gasped. I mouthed without sound, "Me?" Then, the prince nodded. Oh no. I felt like fainting. Right now, right here. Faint. Faint. Faint. No. Don't hyperventilate, I told myself. I saw the guards walk to us, and fetched me. I can't move. My body was frozen, my feet was glued to the ground. I was shocked, so shocked. No, this can't be happening! My body can't move, but of course, my mind took over. Move, I told myself. I started stepping slowly to the prince. When I was in front of him, still dazed. "Me?" I asked him, to be sure. "Yes. You. My princess."

I heard murmurs from the ladies. Some groaned in disappointment, while some had their brows cocked. But above all the negative reactions, I sensed one positive reaction, Aimi's. She clapped, and cheered: "Go Momo! Congrats! You're so lucky!"

The prince seemed to hear my name from Aimi's mouth. "Momo, will you be my princess?" He asked.

I can't speak. I thought twice, thrice, and more times, making sure I heard the question right. I looked at his mesmerizing eyes. His eyes seemed to control me. "Yes." I heard myself say.

The prince smiled in delight. Aimi cheered, and seemed to infect the other ladies. Then, the whole town congratulated me by their round of applauses and cheers. The prince held my hand, kneeled on one knee, and slipped the finger once more on my finger. To my surprise, so as everyone else's, it fitted! I gasped. Then, I felt a smile form on my lips, and on the prince's. He stood up, and grabbed me in a bridal way, and brought me in the carriage.

Irony, isn't it? At first, I really opposed the idea of going here. And then, I wished it was me the prince picked, and it became true! What a happy-ever-after ending!

**The end!**

**Did you like it guys? Hope you did! Because if not, I will cry. Kidding! REVIEW! Oh, by the way, updating my other stories, especially Guardian, will take long since I lost the paper once more. You know, I wrote the Guardian's story on a bunch of yellow pads and it seems like I lost them! What bad luck! Ahaha. But I'll do my best to find it, don't worry! And, the MNSC (Momo's New Shiro-chan) will take lnog too 'coz the next chapter is quite long, and I'm kinda bored to type it on my computer. But don't worry! I'll update it, soon! And, last thing, I have 5 to 10+ stories in mind! Good news, right? Hope I can publish them all soon! One more, REVIEW! Thanks!**


End file.
